More Than Just a Trick
by dannystar9
Summary: Takes place during the events of Hat Trick, but in this version Regina saves the day. Swan Queen. *Spoilers for episode 1.17*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Emma, Mary-Margaret and Regina all believe in the fairy-tale/real world alter ego thing. Also Regina and Emma are together, and Henry knows.**

* * *

Emma woke up on the couch. Her hands and feet were tied and she had a gag in her mouth. She sat up slowly not fully sure what her surroundings held and saw the teacup on the floor. It was the one she had drunk from before she passed out; the one that had held the spiked tea. Emma used her hands that were tied behind her back to take a pillow and throw it on top of the cup. She stepped on the pillow which broke the cup into tiny little shards. She brought herself to the floor and picked up a piece of broken teacup and cut the rope that was binding her wrists. Emma quickly untied her mouth and feet from the bondage that she had been put in and silently looked around the room before she got up.

She discovered a telescope by the window that was pointing towards the police station. This man was stalking her. She continued on to the door and opened it as stealthily as possible. The man was sharpening scissors in the room across the hall and she did not want to see what he was planning to do with them. Emma walked into the hallway as quiet as a ghost and closed the door behind her. She continued down the hall to the room next to her and opened the door as noiselessly has possible and was horrified by what she saw. She found Mary-Margaret bound and gagged to a chair in a similar way that she had been. Both women were surprised to see the other and Mary-Margret began thrashing. Emma quickly pulled off the rope that had been used to gag the other woman and began removing the rest of the rope.

"What are you doing here?" Mary-Margaret whispered in an anxious tone.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Emma replied trying to lighten the mood as best she could.

"I was walking in the woods," she began shakily; "he came up to me and then kidnapped me. I was knocked out and I woke up here."

Emma motioned for Mary-Margaret to follow her. She opened the door and before they were a few steps into the hall way they heard the loading of a gun. Both women stopped in their tracks like a deer in the headlights.

"You are to tie her back up. Now!" He demanded.

Emma tried to object, but she found herself leading Mary-Margaret back to the room.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered as she re-tied a crying Mary-Margaret.

* * *

**AN: More to come. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit of a long chapter. And I have big plans for this story. I could have some R rated fun, or we can keep it PG-13. Input would be great. *Hint Hint***

* * *

"Where's your mom?" Regina asked Henry.

They were sitting at a table eating a snack at Granny's Diner while Henry read his book and Regina read the paper.

"My mom is sitting here at the table," Henry replied.

Regina being Regina found the innocent response less than amusing, closed her paper, and looked at Henry with one of her looks.

"You know who I mean. Where's Emma?"

"She went to go see Mary-Margaret," responded Henry in his "I know everything at ten" voice.

"Ruby?" Regina called.

Ruby finished pouring a cup of coffee and sauntered over to Regina and Henry's table.

"Would you be able to watch Henry for a little while?"

Henry looked up from his book when he realized that this mean he wasn't going to go with his mom to find Emma.

"But why can't I come with you?"

Regina turned to Henry and started talking to him in her "mommy knows best and you're only ten" tone.

"Henry. I'm going down to the police station. I know you want to come with me, but this is about Mary-Margaret and what happened to Kathryn. You can't be a part of this right now."

"But… Fine."

Henry got up and went with Ruby to the kitchen.

"I love you," Regina called to her son.

Henry turned around to answer his mother, "I love you too."

Regina sent Emma a text message:

_Hey. I'm going to stop by the station. Henry's w/ Ruby._

Regina drove the short distance to the station thinking about what she would do when she saw her lover again. She pulled into the spot next to where Emma's car was supposed to be and turned off the car.

"That's weird," Regina thought staring at the word 'sheriff' written on the pavement where Emma's car was supposed to be.

Regina opened the door to the station and walked in. The station was quiet as she assumed that she would hear Emma talking with Mary-Margaret. Instead she was met with an open cell and the absence of both women.

Regina went in and looked at Mary-Margaret's cell. The bed was perfectly made, but there was not a single thing more in there. Regina stood back up and went to inspect her girlfriend's desk. She looked through the papers littering the top and opened the drawers. She opened all of the drawers on the left, but when she got to the bottom drawer on the right, she found it locked.

At first Regina was a little surprised, but then she remembered the secret the two of them shared. Emma had told Regina that the two of them and Henry needed a personal area of the station and had offered the bottom right drawer. Regina pulled out the key that she kept in her purse that was identical to the one on Emma's key ring and the one in Henry's backpack, and unlocked the drawer. In it she found a carefully folded note with Regina/Henry written on the back.

Regina started reading the note:

_Dear Regina/Henry,_

_I came here to talk to Mary-Margaret and I found the cell door open. I'm not exactly sure why she would leave, but I assure you guys that I will find her. I'm going to search the woods first, as it is the most likely possibility. Please don't let anyone else see this, and I know that you two will keep Mary-Margaret's whereabouts a secret. I'll probably be home late so don't hold dinner for me. (Actually make something and put it in the fridge.)_

_I love you both,_

_Emma_

Regina read the note a few times hearing Emma's voice narrating every word, before she understood what it implied.

"What've you got there, deary?" Came an eerily familiar voice, "ooh and Mary-Margaret's gone missing. A murderer and a fugitive - who would've known that Henry's innocent school teacher was a murderer and now a fugitive?"

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Regina replied as the evil queen.

"Oh, no need to go evil queen on my now. I'm Mr. Gold now. What does the note say?" Mr. Gold asked.

Regina pondered if she should make a deal and tell him what it said or just make something up and go after Emma. She chose the latter.

"It says she took Mary-Margaret to get her things and will be back soon. It also says – now I don't want to sound rude, but, quoting directly – when I get home we'll have some fun when Henry's asleep."

Regina smirked at Mr. Gold, who was taken off guard by the sexual comment, and took the opportunity to push past him and leave. She neatly folded the letter, placed it in her purse, and took out her car keys. She was on her way to look for Emma.

Regina called Ruby, "Hi. Yes, Ruby? Can you take Henry home with you tonight? *Pause* Oh thank you so much. He needs his pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Can you swing by the house? *Pause* "Thanks so much. Alright. Bye-Bye."

Regina hung up and started her car. She was going to find Emma.

* * *

**I'm already starting the next chapter. Oh and read the author's note above. *Hint* *Double Hint***


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm really liking this story, and the style I have developed writing it. :)**

* * *

Mr. Gold saw right through Regina's lie. He knew that she had made up most of what she had claimed the letter said, but he let it slide. Her willingness to lie to her was enough to make him drop the subject and she had won a respect from him that he rarely had for anyone.

* * *

Regina got in her car thinking about what could have possibly happened. She started the car and left the parking lot. The road was dark and ominous at night and Regina's mind was going a mile a minute. She thought about why Mary-Margaret left her cell. She thought about if Emma was hurt or in trouble. She thought about Henry and Ruby. She was a worrier; it was part of her nature. "Oh god Emma, what the hell is going on?" Regina thought when she drove around the corner and saw Emma's trademark yellow buggy sitting in the driveway of the big mansion at the end of the road. It was the Mad Hatter's mansion.

* * *

"What do you think my mom and Emma are doing right now?" Henry asked Ruby.

"Not sure. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you read me one of your stories?"

"You want to hear one of my stories?"

"Yeah, why don't you read me…? Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Okay."

_"Once upon a time there was a girl named Ruby. She didn't know her true identity and she went by the name of Red because of the cloak she wore. She lived with her grandmother and they ran a diner together. One day the mayor decided to go find Emma and she was given the task of taking after her kid."_

"I'm not thinking that's the story."

"I know. I just thought I'd change it up a little. You know, make it more interesting."

"Hey, what time do you go to bed? I don't want your mom getting mad at me because I didn't get you in bed at the right time."

"10:30."

Ruby gave Henry a glance.

"Fine, I go to bed at 8:45, but I can read until 9:15."

"That I believe. I guess you have some time before you go to bed. Why don't you read me the story the right way?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

**AN: I can't think of anything witty, so please just review? I said please... pweety pwease? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided that this would be the last chapter...  
**

* * *

Regina knew that Jefferson was crazy. They didn't call him the Mad Hatter for nothing. What scared her more, was that she knew that since Emma's car was in the driveway, not only was Emma in the house, but Mary-Margaret was too. Regina sat in her car in front of Jefferson's house contemplating what she should do. Her fist thought was to call the police, but that idea was preposterous as Emma was the only officer in town.

Regina got out of the car and rang Jefferson's door bell.

She waited for a few moments until she heard Jefferson's footsteps before he unlocked and opened the door.

"Regina. What are you doing here?" Jefferson asked coldly.

"Well. I was driving around and I saw Emma's car in your driveway. I figured you were having dinner or something. The weird thing is - is that she's my girlfriend - not yours."

Regina was quite proud of the lie she had concocted so naturally.

"Look we both know that that's not why you're here," he started in an intense whisper, "I'm not really sure why you felt the need to knock on my door, but what I do know is that you need to leave. NOW!" Jefferson's voice had been rising in volume until he screamed his last sentence at Regina and slammed the door in her face.

Regina went back to her car to think. She had no idea as to where he would be keeping Emma and Mary-Margaret. She wasn't sure if they were hurt or just sitting somewhere drugged in his house.

Finally, Regina got back out of the car and walked around the back of the enormous house. She saw that two rooms had lights on. There was one on the second floor and another in the basement. The rest of the house was in complete darkness. Regina walked up to the house and looked into the window of the basement. She saw Emma and Jefferson in a small workshop. Emma was making what looked to be a hat while Jefferson had his gun almost constantly pointed at her.

At that moment Regina remembered the skeleton keys. She went through her bag and found the key ring and ran back to the front of the house.

Regina opened the door as quietly as possible and re-locked it. She sneaked upstairs and found the bedroom that had the light on. Regina opened and closed the door to find Mary-Margaret tied to a chair and crying quietly. When Mary-Margaret saw Regina her eyes lit up with hope. Regina quickly untied all of the ropes that had held Mary-Margaret to the chair. The women hugged in happiness as well as relief that Mary-Margaret was okay.

"How did you get in here?" Mary-Margaret whispered.

"My skeleton keys are one of the perks of being the mayor," Regina whispered. "We're need to find a way to get Emma. They're in the basement."

"But he has a gun," Mary-Margaret said as she began shaking uncontrollably.

Regina tried calming Mary-Margaret down. She knew that they didn't have much time before Jefferson decided to do something crazy and Regina didn't want to stick around long enough to find out.

Before they could leave the room they heard footsteps; Two very distinct pairs. One set belonged to Jefferson, the other, Emma. Mary-Margaret was now crying hysterically and all Regina could do was hug her and hope that everything was going to be okay.

The footsteps got louder almost to an unbearable volume until they stopped and both women heard the door across the hall open. Regina quickly bent down and looked through the key hole to find both Jefferson and Emma's backs to her.

Regina looked around the room and found a bat to arm herself with before opening the door. She opened the door quietly before running and hitting Jefferson in the right shoulder with the bat. He instantaneously dropped the gun and brought his left arm up to where Regina assumed his shoulder was now broken and bleeding. Emma reacted quickly and picked up the gun Jefferson dropped and pointed it back at him.

"This is my gun!" She yelled, "And you're under arrest."

Jefferson knew that he was overpowered and submitted to being handcuffed.

Emma, Mary-Margaret, Regina, and Jefferson all left the big mansion and made their way outside. Emma put Jefferson in the back of her car and Mary-Margaret drove back to the station with Regina.

They all met back at the station and Jefferson was put in a cell.

"I'm not sure what to do about you since I don't think you and Jefferson should be in the same room," Emma said to Mary-Margaret while staring at Jefferson in the left cell and the empty cell on the right.

Jefferson sat with his hands still handcuffed behind his back smirking at the three women.

Emma called a Maine state trooper who decided it would be fine if Mary-Margaret stayed with Regina and Emma until Jefferson was incarcerated in a prison or released, which would likely happen within the week.

"I guess you're going home with us," Emma finally said.

"Oh thank you so much," Mary-Margaret cried out unable to contain her emotions. She hugged Emma and then Regina.

"We need to go pick up Henry and then we'll all go home," Regina informed the others.

They picked up Henry and went home, thanking Regina's need for control, more importantly her skeleton keys, for saving the day.

* * *

**...but I'm going to make a sequel. :)**


End file.
